eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
Mustache Love
'Mustache Love '''is the second half of the 25th episode of ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot Raul is so in love that Manny agrees to go on a double date with him, but soon Manny gets tired of Raul's date. Episode Summary The scene start with a Mustached dog waiting at the door, and Grandpapi handing it to Manny and Frida. Its Raul, the world's greatest mustache! Raul then hugs Manny and Frida, and explains how he has fallen in love with a girl, who Manny and Frida think is rather unattractive. Raul then says that he needs someone to be the date of his girl's friend, or else she won't go out with him. Manny agrees to be his wingman, and then Raul jumps on Manny's face At the park where they're having their date, the girls appear. Only it turns out, the unattractive girl, Sophia, is not Raul's date, but actually Manny's! The girls unibrow, Browsia, is Raul's date. The girl then goes up to Manny, takes the flowers, and shouts her thanks in the form of spittle at him. She starts to fluctuate moods as she skips away with the food, turning from uninterested, to cute, then to happy. Manny tries to back up, but Rual forces him to go towards them. Sophia asks Manny about himself, but then interupts him and talks about herself instead, and Manny tries to relate to her. She gets angry and shouts at him, then talks more about her social situation, and about how Manny isn't like all the other guys, who run away from her. She then forces him to eat yak cheese golash. He then falls ill, and his shown at home throwing up. Raul says he needs Manny to go on another date with Sophia and Browsia for him. Frida suggests she help them so they know what to do. They are then shown on a street corner, Raul as his own person branching off Manny, as Frida instructs them on what to do. Sophia then walks up, and Browsia is captivated by Raul's mysteriousness (he's wearing a hat). Sophia gives Manny a wool vest she knitted out of cactus needles, and then forces him to wear it, and she then hugs him, puncturing him all over the bar. Later, at his house, Frida is painfully ripping out the needles as he laments about his vest. Frida then suggests Raul be interested in Renaissance fairs, since Browsia likes them, and Manny must attend again. At the fair, Manny is dressed up like a crawfish, because no other costumes were available. He is not happy about it, and then he is slapped by Sophia so hard a tree falls on him, but misses Raul. Browsia shows more intrest in Raul, and Frida says she's totally into him. Manny assures Raul this is the last date hes going on with Sophia, and then she calls Manny over, saying they're going to go on the tunnel of love. Manny tries to run, but Raul carries him over to it. Inside, Raul and Browsia are getting close, and are about to kiss, while Manny is trying to avoid kissing Sophia. She then grabs him, and is about to kiss Manny, when he jumps away and blurts he doesn't like her, and was only doing this for Raul. At first, Sophia is heartbroken and sad, but that evolves into a full force fury. She tries to destroy him, but he luckily avoids her, but also smashes her boat. He's then face slapped. Later, he tries to compensate with Raul, explaining he didn't want his first kiss to be with someone like her. He then says he will NOT apologise, but Raul makes him anyway. At her mansion, Manny apologises at the door and Sophia forgives him, letting him inside as Raul explains he's also sorry. Sophia then puts on slow music to set the mood, and then the Mustache Mafia bursts in. Turns out, Sophia is the Don's granddaughter, and thinks they're trying to get to him by using her. Manny explains that Raul and Browsia are in love, and the Don then states he won't get in the way of that. Then, Browsia and Raul get married and jump off Sophia and Manny's heads. Revealing Sophia to be attractive without Browsia, but without Raul, Manny isn't as attractive as she thought. It then ends with Frida saying she loves a wedding, and both Manny and Sophia screaming in pain from Raul and Browsia ripping off of their faces. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Raul *Don Baffi Characters Introduced *Sophia *Browsia Minor Characters *Granpapi Rivera Gallery Montage Scene Running Gags *Manny screaming in agony when Raul leaves his face. Trivia/Goofs Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Templates